


Precious smile

by fanvergent6426



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Kinda, Multi, ace otabek, au-no skating, non-binary minami, otabek and yuri - brotp, pan yuri, strong language used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanvergent6426/pseuds/fanvergent6426
Summary: Otabek used to be best friends with Yurio for a good part of his childhood but he had to move away and they haven't seen each other for a while. Now he is finally able to come back except nothing is exactly as he left it and Yurio has news to share with his old best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Age reference: Otabek, Yurio and Minami are all around 17 years old  
> Otabek would be good at speaking Russian from an early age as Russian is used as their official language

Yuri was starting to feel anxious. After all they haven't seen each other in person in over 5 years. Otabek used to be his best friend when they were both kids. They went to the same summer camp as kids, initially bonding over both of them speaking better Russian than Japanese, making communication a lot easier, and then realised they were practically neighbours, living only a few streets away. The boys were together so often it was practically impossible to find see one without the other. They even made plans about going to the same high school and university so that they can still hang out. They didn't need anyone else in their lives if they had each other. 

But then Otabek's parents got good jobs in America and so they moved away from the small town in Japan both families ended up in despite not being Japanese in the slightest. Both boys made a lot of effort to stay in contact, first emailing each other from their parents' computers, then texting and skyping, whatever they could do just to keep on talking. Even though they were half a world apart, they still were there for each other. They were the first people each of them came out to when they were 15, Otabek as ace and biromantic and Yuri as pansexual and both cried for a bit and talked until Otabek's mum walked in on him on the phone at 2 am and took it away from him for a week. 

It became harder to stay in touch the longer they were apart and they stopped talking for almost 6 months when Otabek moved to Canada. Both missed each other more than they were willing to admit to themselves, let alone each other. It changed a few months ago, when Otabek suddenly texted Yuri, asking what high school he was in and then announced that he's going to be joining him there for the second year as his parents finally decided to move back. Yuri would never admit to it but he smiled like an idiot for the rest of the day. 

Otabek's parents ended up staying in Canada to sort out the remainder of the problems with the moving but Otabek said he didn't want to be late to the school year and asked permission to live with Yuri for a few weeks until the house is all sorted. Both families were happy with the arrangement and so here Yuri was, at the train station not far from his house, waiting anxiously when his friend would finally arrive from the airport. He kept going over the last few years in his head. Were they still best friends? Were they even friends now? There was so much catching up to do, so many people Yuri wanted to introduce to Otabek! Especially.....

"Yurio! Long-time no see!" Yuri looked in the direction of the familiar deep voice to see Otabek, smiling broadly. A weight was lifted off Yuri's shoulders: even as a kid, Otabek rarely smiled and to see him so happy quickly reassured Yuri of their status as best friends. Yuri smiled back, happy to hear his nickname from camp again and moved towards the other boy. They hugged tight, just like they used to, and Yuri suddenly became aware of the reversed height difference. 

"What the hell man?" He shouted jokingly, tilting his head annoyingly high up. "Who let you grow into a fucking tree?!" Otabek threw his own head up and laughed whole heartedly at the exclamation. 

"I guess you aren't the tall one anymore!" He teased as they left the station and wandered down the streets to the road running along the ocean, the same path they would take all those years ago, to get to their favourite arcade centre. The streets were covered with cherry blossoms, making everything turn a calm and beautiful shade of pink. "In fact, have you grown at all since the age of 12 huh? You are positively tiny!" Yuri punched him in the arm. "Hey that hurts you idiot!" The other boy whined over dramatically. 

"Shut up you crybaby! I doubt you felt a thing, what with all the muscle! Trying to make everyone think you're a professional athlete or some shit?"

"Nah man, just been going to the gym and boxing time to time. There was barely anything to do where I lived save for that." He gave Yuri a glance over. "You still doing ballet? Don't look like you ate a thing since I left!"

"I dropped that shit, the old teacher left and the new one is a bitch. Kept saying I should go professional, wouldn't even hear about anything else. I changed to gymnastics last year. You're never gonna guess who the teachers are!" 

"Someone I know?" Yuri nodded, starting to blush slightly. "No shit man! Is it that dude you had a crush on at camp even though you kept telling everyone you weren't gay and he was, what, 10 years older? What's his name, Victor or something?" 

"Yes, it is and I did not have a crush on him! I just thought that he was cool! And that was before I found that he's a bitch ass poser." 

"Hey dude no judgement! He was pretty damn hot, what, long hair and all. Didn't he show up in a flower crown to the competition at the end of camp?"

"Yeah he did! He cut his hair now though but he still needs to be the centre of the damn universe with his amount of attention seeking!"

"So, who's the other one? Also from camp?"

"You probably don't remember the other guy, it's that Japanese guy who had a crush on Victor even worse than me, practically an obsession!"

"Ha! You admitted it! You had a crush on Victor! Never letting that one go!" Otabek exclaimed brightly. "Is that the Japanese guy with a very similar name to you? Yuuri wasn't it? That was the reason everyone started calling you Yurio, because they're pronounced the same."

"Against my will by the way! But yeah him. He moved on from just crushing, mind you. Victor moved to Japan full time because of him. They're engaged now. Managed to propose to each other on the same night like fucking dorks."

"No shit man!!! I wish some of my crushes worked out like that! And they teach gymnastics together now? In the school club or outside?"

"School. Victor is the main coach and Yuuri helps out most days while also teaching Japanese literature. He's the youngest teacher in school right now." 

"Well, looks like I might have to join since you guys seem to be having so much fun."

"Shit man that would be hilarious if you do! You can help me annoy the two morons!"

"Are you even allowed to do that?"

"Eh they don't care, too nice for that and too consumed by each other most of the time, disgusting if you ask me. At this point I'm just curious how much patience they actually have."

"Well then I'm in! By the way what are we gonna do today? I slept on the plane so if you just let me have a quick shower and have some coffee I'll be a completely functioning human for the rest of the day!"

"Oh yeah about that! Good thing your plane was pretty early, we're gonna go to my place to drop off your shit and make you look a bit more presentable. Stop it dude! You know you look like shit after the traveling!" Otabek laughed at that and stopped trying to jokingly punch Yuri. 

"Fine fine, I'll stop! So, what next? There's like still a few days until school starts, right?"

"Yeah, we got until next Monday lessons-wise but clubs started running last week, you're coming with me to a practice tomorrow. But today I thought we could just wander around town, I'll show you what changed, catch up a bit. Oh, and I know a great place where we can go for lunch." Yuri blushed suspiciously at this but quickly shook it off. "And I've still got loads of money left after my birthday so we can do whatever, go to movies or something."

"Dude sounds like a great plan to me! Oh, and that reminds me." Otabek stopped walking and threw the backpack off his shoulder, opening the main pocket. He pulled out a piece of thick but soft-looking black fabric. "Sorry it's late but happy birthday man!" He said, handing the present to a stunned Yuri and clapping him on the back. The shorter boy took it, holding it in front of himself to take a better look. It was a black sweatshirt with a roaring tiger face printed in the middle. A huge grin slowly split his face. 

“This is officially the best thing I've ever received as a present, with the possible exception of these trainers!” Yuri said, pointing at the new-looking black trainers with leopard print on the sides. “Thank you so much!" Otabek smiled in response, wondering who the trainers were from. 

"Yeah I thought you might like it! I saw it and thought it was your aesthetic: cats and emo."

"Hey I'm not... actually I guess I am pretty emo to be honest. I kinda do listen to My Chemical Romance unironically. Stop sniggering! They're really good! Have you even listened to ‘Living with Ghosts’?"

"So, if I play the G note on the piano you're gonna start crying, right? Only joking, stop hitting me! You got me there though, that was a pretty good album I suppose. Not to mention ‘Revolutionary Radio’! My dad is very approving of my music taste and I'm not sure if I should feel proud or concerned."

 

***

 

About an hour later, fresh out of the shower and in clean clothes (Yuri sporting his new jumper), they were back on the road, this time walking towards their favourite shopping mall. Otabek looked thoughtful and positively nostalgic, his expressions the usual calm neutral mask save for the eyes which were rushing around, looking hungrily for every familiar thing they could notice. Yuri, on the other hand, started fidgeting with the hem of his new sweatshirt and overall looked pretty damn nervous. Otabek, however, was too preoccupied reliving the best part of his childhood to notice. 

They soon reached their destination, the small café on the ground floor of the mall with a terrace, a perfect spot in a blossom-covered town, that served the best coffee in the area. It was pretty empty since it was right between breakfast and lunch times, only a few tables occupied. The most interesting person in the shop was a kid with bright yellow hair and red fringe, who was energetically doodling in what looked like a small sketchbook, an empty (and rather large) cup of coffee and an almost finished piece of chocolate cake nearby. Yuri paused just outside the cafe and turned to Otabek suddenly:

"Okay so I really want you to meet someone, their name is Minami and they're non-binary, they/them pronouns are preferred and also... well... you'll see." 

Otabek seemed slightly taken aback by the nervous undertones in Yuri's voice and noticed the violent blush on his cheeks but before he could ask what was going on, Yuri turned back and walked right up to the kid, a soft smile creeping its way onto the usually gloomy-looking face. Otabek could do nothing more than follow trail. Before Yuri had a chance to say anything, Minami noticed them and jumped up with impressive speed and agility, smiling broadly and revealing two small pointed teeth which stuck out of their mouth which only added to Minami’s resembles to a kitten.

"Yurio! Finally! I'm on my third cup of coffee already and I think I can see time! Missed you so much!" They suddenly enveloped Yuri in a tight hug and then pulled back to place a chaste kiss on Yuri's lips, quickly clearing up the situation to Otabek. "Is that your friend? Jeez he’s massive! Everyone's taller than me! Even you! So unfair!" After releasing Yuri, Minami proceeded to jump up to Otabek, hand outstretched in front of them, eyes wide and shining. "Hi! My name's Minami, Yuri's significant other or whatever you wanna call it and you must be Otabek right? Heard a lot about you! Nice things only of course! Pleasure to meet you at last!"

Otabek took their hand and shook, a small but sincere smile on his lips. "Nice to meet you too! Can't say the same about hearing a lot about you, your boyfriend is very secretive as it turns out! I'm glad he finally found someone though, I started to think he's gonna be lonely forever!" That earned him a half-hearted punch in the arm as Minami sat back down. 

"I'm still here you dickhead!" Yuri said, slipping into the chair closest to Minami's and slipping his arm around their waist. "Right, I want some food and a cup of latte!"

"Oh cool! I'm gonna go ahead and order us all coffee!" Minami shouted gleefully and tried to stand up again but Yuri pulled them right back down. 

"Like hell you will! You've met your daily caffeine intake 2 cups ago! You're already more hyper than usual and that's saying something!"

"But I like it! Shouldn't you be taking care of your significant other? Buy me a cappuccino! Pleeeeeaaaaaaassseeee!!!!" Minami whined, pouting and hugging Yuri tightly, eyes shut.

"More like insignificant other and I am taking care of you by keeping you alive which is honestly a wander to me that you still are, taking how much coffee and sugar you have every day! Now stop whining and get a lemonade or something!"

Otabek was suddenly reminded of two kittens playing together and annoying each other. Minami was an over-energized and a very affectionate fluff ball and Yuri was somehow attempting to keep them at bay even though he was suffocating in hugs and kisses the other used as a bribe to get more coffee. Minami was practically a polar opposite to the broody and angry Yuri, which was probably the reason they ended up falling in love, that much as obvious about them as only possible. Minami made Yuri smile and laugh and look soft and caring, made him so much more lively while Yuri calmed down Minami's over-dramatic tendencies, taking off the sharpness of his movements and making them stop for a moment and think before plunging into something reckless (like drinking the fourth cup of coffee in the space of 30 minutes and that's just before midday). They were a perfect match and Otabek found himself smiling softly, whole-heartedly happy for his best friend.

"Right I’m going to go buy some coffee for Otabek and myself and you're getting a lemonade!" Yuri said definitively as he finally freed himself of his clingy other and managed to stand up. "Latte okay with you?" He asked Otabek and stormed off after getting a positive nod. 

Otabek decided it was up to him now to give Minami The Talk and when better than now, while Yuri is away getting coffee? He turned towards Minami, face set in an intimidating glare. 

"Don't you dare hurt him." 

Minami immediately stopped fidgeting and stared at him quietly, shocked by the sudden hostility. 

"What?" They managed in an appalled voice.

"Don't you dare hurt Yurio. I have rarely seen him this happy, even when we were kids. Don't you dare take that smile off his face or you'll have me to answer to."

"Who the fuck do you think I am?" 

Now it was Otabek's turn to be taken aback by how serious and determined the kid looked all of a sudden. 

"Do you think I don't know that? I will personally end anyone who as much as lays a finger on him! Slowly and painfully! I know full well he's strong and impulsive enough to fight anyone who says a single wrong thing to him but trust me, that is NOT going to stop me from hunting down the asshole and making them pay with everything they’ve got! I will protect Yuri with my life and I don't need you to tell me that his smile is precious! If I ever do anything bad to Yuri, if I ever hurt him in any way, you are more than welcome to kick my ass but only as soon as I've kicked my own ass!" 

By this point, Minami was standing up, both hands on the table, dark angry blush on their face. Otabek took it all in, remaining quiet for a moment, before smiling at Minami. 

"Well then, I suppose we have a deal." 

"What the fuck are you two idiots doing?" Yuri asked, approaching with a tray loaded with drinks and food. 

"Nothing!" The two said simultaneously, Minami sat down so fast the chair almost tumbled over. 

Yuri looked at them suspiciously before placing the tray on the table and handing Minami their bottle of lemonade, at which they made a sour face but opened it and took a sip out of nevertheless. 

"Well whatever it is, stop it and eat your food, the film I wanna see is starting in half an hour and I already got us tickets– MINAMI PUT MY COFFEE DOWN!" Yuri went to grab the coffee mug out of his lover’s hands but Minami was already out of reach, taking a gulp out of the mug and spilling some in the process.

Otabek smiled into his own cup at Yuri tried to remain serious and not really succeeding at it. He was very happy he finally got to come back and thought forward to all the good things this move was promising to bring into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay this turned out way longer than I initially intended! Who knows, maybe I'll make this into a series? Thanks to Marisa for being my beta reader! Go check her out on Tumblr http://theimmortalshadows.tumblr.com/ and her amazing art blog http://mgarsz.tumblr.com/  
> Apologies for any typos you may find, English isn't mine or her first language and please let me know what you think and if you find any mistakes!


End file.
